The True Ending Becomes the True Beginning
by Vikinglady47
Summary: For those who hated True Blood's ending. This story is therapy from that. This where dreams come true for us. It starts where Sookie just killed Bill in his grave. Eric/Sookie (The way it should be).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this if for all of us who absolutely hated the ending of True Blood. I knew they we're going to mess up! Really Sookie ended up with a faceless no one! For a moment during when Eric was setting up business with selling the cure for the V virus! I thought he married her somewhere in between and it was the surprise. Nope. Crush our dreams why don't ya? I don't get it with HBO! Why is it that they come up with the best start-ups for shows and the worst endings with them!Pretty much everything that Sookie went through was for nothing. **

**Anyway this story is the TRUE ENDING for the show. This maybe a One-Shot? If you want me to continue please say it in the reviews. Thank You.**

**Characters owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Enjoy! Maybe this be your therapy from that episode.**

The True Ending Becomes the True Beginning

Tears came falling down from her eyes as Sookie looked at Bill's grave. As much as there was sorrow for the loss of her first love, she felt a sense of freedom. Like she has been released from him. She looked at the blood splattered all over herself that was once Bill Compton. Part of her still couldn't believe he's dead, another part of her couldn't believe that she killed him. First she gave him the virus and now she staked him. That was a little too close like a Buffy the Vampire Slayer drama.

Sookie got herself out of Bill's grave, and covered his now used coffin with the pile of dirt. As she was doing this, she knew this was a new beginning for herself. She was proud of herself for keeping her fairy light. She knew she made the right decision. Then her head began to wonder, would she like a world without vampires? A world without magic? The more Sookie thought about it, the more depressing it sounded. Then she thought about Eric. Is she really ready to let him go?

Her mind went through the memories she had with him. The one especially when they we're in his cubby making some kind of special transaction that Sookie didn't fully understand. _'I'm not injured' she said. 'We will be one.' Eric replied with lust_. Sookie shivered for she felt that magic bond to Eric that was still there. As she walked to her house...there was Eric sitting on her porch. Sookie never felt so happy to see him.

"Good Evening Ms. Stackhouse." Eric looked at his beloved Sookie, covered in blood and dirt. This would have turned him on, except he can smell that it was Bill's blood. Eric arched an eyebrow "So? Bill met the true death?" Sookie looked at him nodded with tears still in her eyes. Eric got up and opened his arms for Sookie to accept his embrace.

She immediately went into his arms "He's gone Eric. Forever this time. I killed him with the end of a broken shovel." Eric was shocked on the inside, even though he had seen Sookie try to kill Bill before, but this was different. As much as being in his arms felt good, Sookie left his arms and she made her two arms stood out in a handcuff fashion. Eric looked at her for a moment questionably "Are you going to arrest me? Put me in your dungeon?" she asked.

"What?" Eric asked.

"You're Sheriff of Area 5, I just killed a vampire."

"Sookie the only time I'll arrest you and put you in a dungeon, is when we're role playing." Eric thought to give her some of his sexual humor. "Besides, it's former Sheriff of area five now. I don't even know if the political vampire system is still working." Eric looked at her again, he knew inside she was a train wreck. "Sookie lets bring you inside and you take a bath or shower. I'll behave I promise."

"Good, because I want to take a soothing bath and I want to talk to you." Sookie said seriously as she walked into her house and Eric followed. He was very curious about what she had to say. Sookie went to her bathroom and started her bath. Again Eric followed her for he wasn't so sure at to what she wanted. She began to undress in front of him. She looked at him lovingly "I figured sense, you've seen everything, there's no point in hiding."

Eric nodded, but he tried to hide his fangs from coming out. Sookie stepped into the bathtub and Eric sat on the tile floor right next to her. He sat there patiently for he knew she was trying to figure things out. Also still absorbing Bill's death that she helped caused. As Sookie was washing herself, she began talking to Eric. "Bill died wanting me to have a normal life."

Eric made a chuckle at that. "Sookie, there's no such thing as normal, even when people are close to normal...it's still not normal. Why would you want a normal life Sookie? It might be fine for a while, but then you'll be bored out of your mind."

"So if you and I ever had a normal relationship, you'd be bored." Sookie said with a bit of disappointment.

"No, I didn't say that, besides even if we do have a normal relationship Sookie. There will always be something supernatural about it." Eric said with a grin. Which made Sookie's heart leap.

"Do you still want me Eric?" She asked shyly. "Despite everything I done to you?"

"Yes Sookie." Eric paused with longing. "Are you saying you want to give that chance I've been longing for?" Sookie nodded but she was still conflicted. Eric was going to have none of that. If he gets Sookie, he's going to have the whole package deal.

"Sookie, I'm going to ask you to do something. It may seem hard at first, but it's best for the both of us." Eric said with determination and Sookie looked at him in those beautiful blue eyes of his with worry. "We need to separate for a little while."

Sookie looked at him in shock "What?!" she felt her heart breaking all over again.

"Sookie! You are right now mourning for Bill. Also you are conflicted as to what you want. So here's what we are going to do, I'm not going to see you for at least six months. Okay... six months for you to get yourself together, figure out what you want and I'll come back." Sookie looked at him with confusion on her face. Eric caressed her face. "Lover, I refuse to be the rebound guy. I want to be 'the guy'. The man you've always dreamed of, not second best."

"I never thought of you as second best Eric." she said with tears.

"No. But you've never thought of me as your mate either. Despite the bond we created in the cubby when I lost my memories." Eric looked sadly.

Sookie looked at him "What bond did we create that night?"

Eric looked at her with more sadness "That was a vampire way of marriage, Sookie. We're supposed to do that two more times for it to be official, but it was only one which makes it look like we're engaged." Sookie was in shock, she was engaged to Eric Northman and didn't know about it. In front of other vampires, she actually dishonored him by not giving him a chance.

"I'm so sorry Eric. I didn't know."

Eric grabbed her hand from the water and kissed the back of it. "Look, while you're working on what you want. I'll be redoing Fangtasia and starting a new business in Sweden. I'm trying to sell the Hep. V virus antidote to vampires."

"Really?" Sookie looked interested.

"Yes. So my love while I do that, I will not be looking at another woman within those six months. I'll be busy with my businesses. When I return to you after those six months are up. Then we'll discuss our future...if you want it. If not...then I'm out of your life..for good."

"Eric, I think I truly want it."

"See lover, I don't want you to think you want it. I want you to be certain within your gut that it's me you want." Eric looked at her with kind eyes and kissed her on the forehead. While you're thinking about it, if you want me in your future. I'm asking you do you want to be in business with me? Do you want to live with me? Most importantly, do you want to be with me for eternity, as my child, my lover, my wife?" Eric had just laid out what he wanted from Sookie in questions. Sookie now knows what he wanted from her. Now she has to figure this out as to does she want this with him? He pretty much just gave her a proposal. Sookie realized she needs the six months he's offering her.

"Okay Eric, six months we'll see each other. Sookie nodded in agreement. Eric smiled and gave her a passionate kiss before he left. Sookie continued to stay in the tub and sat there absorbing what Eric just offered her.

**_Six months later..._**

Sookie looked at the ad in the news paper. There was a re-grand opening of Fangtasia. Sookie spent the last six months thinking about what she wanted. She did exactly what Eric told her to do. She was now 100 percent certain of what she wanted. She wasn't going to wait for Eric to come to her. She was going to him. In fact she knew how for her and Eric to start their whole new relationship!

She went into her closet and saw the dress she wore on the first time she went to Fangtasia. Maybe Eric and her can react their introduction and pretend to start over. Sookie smiled and she dressed herself exactly like that night.

It was sunset, and Sookie started driving to Fangtasia with hope in her heart. She never felt so happy to make this decision. Bill was wrong when she's supposed to have a normal life. The reason why she dated vampires to begin with, was because she couldn't hear their thoughts. She still doesn't know how she heard Bill's, it can't be the virus right? It didn't matter, she was over with Bill. He's gone and Eric was her new life. Probably the way it should have been since the beginning.

Fangtasia was hoping with activity. Sookie parked the car and went to the entrance with confidence. There was a very long line that must take at least two hours to get in. There stood Pam, once more at the door. She spotted Sookie ready to block her. Pam had a deadly look on her face.

"Pam, I swear on Godric's spirit I'm not here to hurt him. In fact I'm here to give him something of what he wants."

"You better not hurt him, you've done that enough. Do you know how much torture you placed on him?!" Sookie looked at Pam with guilt on her face but didn't argue. Pam stopped and looked at Sookie with curiosity. "Did you wear that dress on the first night you came here?"

"Yes." Sookie said with a grin.

"This better have a different outcome." Pam arched her eyebrow, almost like how Eric does it.

"A better one, I assure you." Sookie smiled sweetly to Pam.

Pam noticed that Sookie had changed, she's more confident and more grown up "For once, why do I believe you?"

"Because for once, I know what I want." she said with certainty.

"Don't make me kill you...I mean it." Pam said as she let Sookie through.

"Thank You Pam. I promise you won't regret it." Sookie went in and Pam shook her head hoping that she did the right thing by letting her in.

Sookie searched through the crowd. There stood Eric sitting on his throne looking bored. Just like the first time she's seen him. As she gotten closer, Eric spotted her. He was in awe and he couldn't believe she was wearing the dress that she wore on the first night she came here. He got excited, did she came here to say to him that she wanted him in her life? He tried to keep that bored face look on him. He questioned himself shall he say those same lines? He gave it a go, seeing if she caught on.

"Sookie Stackhouse." he said with confidence.

Sookie looked at him with a grin. "How do you know my name?" Pam was somewhere else that she couldn't provide the other line. He had to improvise a little.

"Pam my child, she told me...using her 'vault'. he said without a smile. Sookie went up the stage to get closer.

She smiled for this game they're playing. "Great, well that's just great. It's really nice to meet you." As she laid out her hand for a handshake.

"Well aren't you sweet." Eric couldn't help but have that smile on his face.

"Not really." Sookie smiled happily back.

"I heard that you've been questioning my staff."

"Yes I have."

"If you have any questions, you should ask it of me." Eric gave her that same look he gave her after he told her that line that says don't mess with me.

"Alrighty." Sookie stopped for the moment, for this is where mimicking their moment ends. It was time for the change for the way it should be. " I've been looking for my vampire mate. You see, I belong to him."

Eric looked at her expressing no emotion. Inside he felt like he was ready to burst with joy. He asked sternly. "Is he here?"

"I know he is." Sookie looked at him with confidence. "You see, the way I've met him. It was exactly just like this, except I was with another vampire at the time. I thought he was an arrogant asshole in the beginning, and through time I saw many sides to him. There was loyalty, determination, caring, and love that was buried inside." Eric just there and listened. "Through my insecurity from the other vampire relationship I had, made me question his and I didn't even give him a chance. My mate gave me six months for me to realize what I want in my life. During the time of separation, all I thought of was my vampire mate and to spend my human life and someday my vampire life with him." Eric eye's was starting to bleed with tears threatening to come down. "So you see Sheriff of Area Five, will you please help me find him for I love him and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused him." Sookie pleaded for real.

Eric answered "You'll find him in his office, he'll be right with you in a moment." as he said that he gave her a loving smile. Sookie smiled with tears in her eyes. She walked away and went into Eric's office. Once again jealousy from the patrons were spilling out their hatred thoughts. Sookie leaned against his desk waiting for him. Eric came in a moment later.

"Did you really mean it?" Eric asked with hope and love from his eyes.

"Yes. With all my being." Sookie said with certainty.

Eric vamp speed in her arms and kissed her with a passion. He broke away for one moment. "That was a perfect reacting of our first meeting, lover."

"I thought we should start over, just end it differently."

"Then here's the final question, Sookie Stackhouse, Are you Mine?" Eric said with lust and love.

"Yes Eric. I'm yours!" Sookie said as they both gave in the best passionate kiss they've ever gotten. Eric hands crawled underneath the dress took off her panties, for one his fantasies was to have sex with her on his desk with that dress on. "Eric! We're gone have sex here?!"

"Of course lover, one of my biggest fantasies was to have sex with you on the first night we met, in my office, wearing that dress. Lover you brought that fantasy to life." He continued to kiss her and undid his zipper letting his hard cock out. It's been hard sense he first saw her tonight. Eric positioned himself within her.

They both moaned as he slid into her. Both of them missing one another for their touch. For they haven't felt each other since Eric lost his memories. Eric kissed her passionately while he moved his hips. He kissed her neck whispering 'I love you' into her ear. Sookie never felt so whole until now. Eric is her mate. She's accepted it fully.

Then Eric pushed all the stuff, including his computer on to the ground. He separated himself from her for a moment. As he moved Sookie to lay down on it. Eric got back on top of her and slid his cock inside of her again. Taking his time loving her.

Then Pam walked in without knocking "Eric you need to come out and..." she looked at Eric still moving his hips inside of Sookie. Sookie screeched that Pam is seeing them in action.

Eric growled "What is it Pam?" he looked at her with a look that said _'Don't mess this up for me.'_

Pam smiled and walked away. "Never mind Master." she closed the door.

Eric looked down as Sookie was still moaning and out of breath. "Please Eric, please keep going." Eric looked at her with a smile and continued moving his hips and she moaned. He ran his tongue down her throat and she shivered. When he could feel that she was close, he took hold of the back of her neck and pulled her to him, biting her on the throat. He almost never did that, but she had a feeling he was marking his territory. Then he slid his fangs within her. Drinking her and marking her, telling the whole world that she is his.

He was talking very fast in the Swedish language and nipping at her exposed neck and shoulder. He pulled her hips to the side of the desk and lifted her legs so her feet were at his shoulders. She was nearly folded in half the way he was bending her and he was going deep. He let out a noise that was damn near a howl, but he wasn't coming yet – he was just into what he was doing. Oh Hell yeah, Sookie was laughing and it seemed to be spurring him on.

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders with both hands and Drove. His. Point. HOME.  
Sookie would have asked him what the hell that was if she could speak. He leaned forward on her for a few minutes, then suddenly he grabbed her under her arms and sort of threw her up to the center of the desk. He moved so fast she couldn't see him for a second, and he was on her again, in her, his weight on her, which was an amazing turn-on she was finding out – and he got his arms around her so he was hugging her hard as he plunged into her. It seemed to go on forever.

He stiffened and yelled out again. He hesitated for a few minutes, then he swung her around so she was sitting on top of him. She had to brace her hands against his shirt covered chest to sit up and he was moving her up and down because her legs were trembling. He seemed to be slowing down a bit, but he kept moving her and she was moaning. He reached under her dress, and began to rub her clit. She cried out and started to jerk, and his other hand went up to her shoulder to keep her from falling. She had one last spasm and fell forward, so he slowly let her settle down on his chest. She was shaking and he was stroking her hair, purring at her. He gave one last pound before he did he roared his ultimate climax. "Oh Sookie, my lover, my mate. Thank You." they both kissed each other with love and satisfaction.

"Are you going to be with me always?" Eric said basking in his afterglow just like Sookie is.

"Yes. Eric." Sookie was going to make sure that Eric was confident that wasn't going to run away like multiple times before. "I really love you. I'm going to spend my life with you." she said with a loving smile.

"May this be the beginning." Eric said with a grin for he knew she was meant to be his from the start.

**I Hope this is better!**

**One Shot? or continue, let this become season 8? **


	2. Chapter 2

**BY POPULAR DEMAND THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE: LET THIS BE OUR SEASON 8! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I'm glad to see I wasn't the only one who didn't like True Blood's ending. So again Thank You for your reviews, favorites, and followers!**

**What bothered me the most besides Eric and Sookie not being together, was that they never got back to their bonding (Which I thought was important). Plus they only got together during Eric's loss of memory. Throughout the books was mostly about Sookie and Eric and their relationship. True Blood barely touched it compared to the books.**

**By the way I replaced chapter 1, there were too many mistakes I saw with my writing and I apologize for that. It's pretty much the same, just a tiny bit more detail and fixed the sentence structures.**

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball**

**Enjoy!**

Eric and Sookie still laid on the desk. The bond that they did have was in waves full of happiness on both ends. Sookie's head rested on Eric's chest in complete contentment that she was starting to fall asleep despite hearing the loud music from Fangtasia's dance floor. Eric started to move, even though he didn't want to. So far it's been the best day of his life.

Fangtasia reopened with flying colors. His company is off the ground for selling the antidote for vampires, and he's even creating a new Tru Blood drink, except it's way better tasting then what it used to be. It actually tastes like blood in a vampire's perspective _'finally' _he thought. Now, he has the love of his life and he just...well he fucked her, but he'll make love to her when they are completely alone. He couldn't wait until he promotes his products in those commercials with the two women he loved the most. Sookie and Pam on both his arms. He'll look like the luckiest bastard that walked the Earth.

He looked down at Sookie, stroking her hair. Gently he whispered "Lover?"

"Hmmm?" Sookie said with closed eyes.

"I have to get up, I've been in here too long. It's the re-grand opening of Fangtasia after all. I have to show my face out there."

Sookie opened her eyes and got up slowly. Eric then sat up and gently grabbed Sookie's face and kissed her with love. Sookie opened her mouth as Eric's tongue begged for entrance. At this point she let him do whatever he wanted to do. Plus she was enjoying it herself. Their kiss became heavy and passionate. As Sookie started to have her leg over Eric's to grind against him. Pam comes through the door again to interrupt with purpose this time.

"Okay Eric, time is up with you fucking around! You've been in here for an hour! Now you have to get out there!" Pam said in annoyance.

"It really has been an hour?" Eric asked with his eyes half opened. As he continued kissing Sookie.

"Yes!" Just as she walked out, she left a comment "By the way... make sure your pants are zipped. I know there are women out there who to see your one-eyed snake Eric, but I'm sure Sookie will despise that." With that Pam left with a smirk.

"Oh." Eric continued kissing Sookie and gave her one last passionate kiss before they have to separate for Fangtasia's big party. He zipped his pants after he tucked his semi-hard cock back in. "Come on lover, how about we dance? You've never danced with me."

Sookie looked at him with a flirtatious smile. "Okay Mr. Northman, if you think you can handle it." Sookie ran out of the office and went in the middle of the dance floor. She started dancing with her hips in a sensual manner, every move she was making was like she was making love in mid air. Every vampire's fangs slid down in arousal for not only her dance, but they smell sex on her. For once Sookie was not afraid, she never had this kind of confidence before. Eric came out looked at her like a predator stalking his prey. He walked to her slowly and looked into her eyes and he began swaying with her hips grinding giving themselves pleasurable friction. Eric's fangs truly slid down for smelling not only Sookie's arousal but from the wetness of their previous activity that was in the office. Their moves were those of a couple with intimate knowledge of each other. His fingertips stroked the skin down the piece of her back that was exposed. He held her hips in his large hands as he rocked against me in rhythm with the music. Sookie's body tingled, and her pulse raced. Every touch of Eric's hands and every grind of his hips made her want more...more of him, and what she knew he could deliver.

Pam looked at this and she rolled her eyes "Seriously? That's not dancing, that sex with clothes on." she said to herself.

All the vampires and their humans watched them with envy. The humans wanted Eric, and the vampires wanted Sookie. Both parties knew that they couldn't touch either of them, which boosted Eric's ego to the highest. Sookie raised her arm to pull Eric closer as both of their foreheads are touching and their hips are still grinding against one another while they dance. They looked at each other like they were in a trance, like they were in their own little world. Until the music stopped. So did Eric and Sookie. Eric at that moment didn't care about what other vampires thought, Eric gave her the most passionate French kiss to Sookie in front of everyone. As Sookie gave into the passion, she nicked her tongue on his sharp fang. Eric got more of the delicious taste of his beloved's blood. He enjoyed the dance, the showing off, and more taste of her blood, but he had to stop before he got out of control.

Eric grabbed Sookie by the hand and they both went to Eric's throne. "Pam, please get a get a seat for Sookie." Pam complied, using her vamp-speed to get the chair.

"Honestly Eric, couldn't you be more showing off?" Pam said sarcastically as she got a chair for Sookie. It wasn't a throne, but it'll do for now.

"Thank You Pam." Sookie said trying hard to get this female vampire on her good side. After all she is important to Eric just like she is.

"Your welcome Sookie." Pam said as she continued working around the bar. Eric gave a tiny smile on the corner of his mouth. Knowing both his girls are trying to get along. Both of his girls are here to stay under no condition.

As Sookie sat with Eric, Eric grabbed her hand and just held it and stroked it with his thumb. Sookie looked at him with love and she realized he's holding on to her hand almost like a security blanket. Part of him is still scared of her going away. She blamed herself for that. She whispered "It's okay Eric, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He looked at her with a sense of relief and love. "Thank You lover."

A woman Fangbanger came up to them, well more to Eric. Bowing before him. "Sir, would you like to feed from me?" Sookie couldn't believe a woman had the guts to ask that while Eric clearly is showing the whole world who his mate is.

"No." Eric said plainly. To him that was the nicest rejection he can give to this woman. She already has him aggravated by not taking notice of Sookie.

"Why not? I'm AB Positive. I have the rarest blood for you to taste." she said seductively.

Eric got back at her with this statement "The rarest blood in the world, is this woman sitting right next to me. Your blood will pale in comparison."

The woman looked at Sookie as if she was a disease. "I doubt you get satisfaction from her in other areas." she said seductively to him. That hit Eric on the last nerve. Like the man on the first day Sookie came to Fangtasia, with one time he kicked her across the bar. Which startled the vampires, for they smell blood bleeding and the aroma filled the air. The Fangbanger woman got up on her battered legs and tried to walk with blood leaking from her from one of the cuts she just got. Despite that it was Eric who kicked her across the room; she blamed this on Sookie. The woman looked at her with a death stare.

"Pam!" Eric called out and she vamp-speed immediately to him. "You or someone else remove this disgusting Fangbanger from my bar!" Pam nodded with a wicked grin. More vampires came in to the place, as they heard the excitement.

Sookie didn't know whether to be angry or turned on. Angry for how the Fangbanger disrespected her and turned on by how Eric defended her honor in the most brutal way. She looked around the room, she figured might as well help Eric while she was here. Making sure that there wasn't any more problems.

There she found at one the tables. She started laughing. Eric instantly turned his head to look at her with curiosity. "Lover? Something you want to share?" She was still laughing that Eric wanted to laugh himself because she's laughing. Even though he had no idea why she was laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Look at the far corner at the right, see that man with the baseball cap?" Eric followed her direction. Eric looked at the man than he looked at her. He's was connecting the dots as to why she's laughing. Sookie looked at Eric waiting for his reaction.

"Don't tell me that it's an undercover cop!" Eric said as looked at Sookie.

"I think my beloved, we just had the perfect reenactment of our first night." Sookie smiled. Eric had a giggle to himself. Some things were done on purpose for this reenactment and others came on their own.

"What should I do Sookie? Is he calling for back-up?" Sookie went through the cop's mind. He was trying to find something, but nothing was amiss. He just came in after that Fangbanger made a fool of herself. Everyone else is doing their own business and enjoying themselves. There's nothing for the cop to call for.

"So far no. He's trying to find something but everything is going the way it should be. There's nothing for him to report on." Eric nodded and figured might as well play nice, just in case a vampire or Fangbanger get out of line again.

Eric got up and walked off the stage telling Sookie to stay put. He went to the cop and tapped on his shoulder. "Good evening officer, is there anything I can do for you?"

The cop looked at him in surprise. _'How did he know I was a cop?' _he thought. He played it cool "I'm here, just in case there's any mishaps that might happen tonight. After all it's a re-grand opening of the bar, people might get out of line."

"People or vampires?" Eric said, seeing if the cop dared to correct that statement.

"Both, actually." The cop stood his ground.

"I assure you officer, that if any vampire or human gets out of place. We know how to deal with it." The officer didn't believe him, but he walked out of the bar for he got caught as being a cop snooping around. There was no reason for him to stick around.

Eric wanted to get out of here. Reopening Fangtasia was a success, more people came tonight than the first time he opened it. Having Sookie here with him have been the highlight of his evening. He could have just abandon the bar when everything went down, but there were too many good and bad memories of his life for this place to go to waste. "Pam!" Eric called out. She immediately went to him. "Take over from here, the place is settling down now and I would like to take Sookie home."

"You call this settling down?" Pam glanced at the whole bar for it was still filled with customers sense the first moment it opened.

"Okay Pam, I just want to get out of here. Now please look after the bar."

"Don't forget about that meeting in Sweden in two days from now." Pam knew that once Eric is focused on Sookie...that's it. Say goodbye to his brain.

"Yes. I know Pam!" Eric took Sookie's hand and they both walked off the stage. As they passed through the huge crowd, Sookie was hit with all of the negative thoughts from people. All their jealousy and their hatred.

_'What does she have that I don't?...'_

_'She totally doesn't deserve him. She's not even pretty enough to be with him.'_

_'Once he'll see me, he'll dump her!'_

_'I know I'm better at giving him a blow job than she'll ever do.'_

Sookie tried to keep the thoughts at bay, but couldn't help the tears ready to come down. She was not only hearing their thoughts, but also seeing them. Many of them were Eric in a porno version. She didn't understand why she was having trouble keeping her shields up. She was even holding Eric's hand and didn't do anything. Where's the wonderful silence that a vampire can provide for a telepath? Was there that many people, so close in proximity that her shields can't take hold?

When they finally got in the parking lot..it was relief for Sookie. "Okay lover, how about we go to my place?"

"Your place?"

"Yes." Eric said hopefully.

"I'd love to." She was about to walk with him to his red corvette. But Eric had other plans.

"How about I take us there."

"That's why we're going to your car right?" Then she realized what he was suggesting. She loved it when they flew together for the first time, when Eric took Sookie home from Bellefleur's. She went to Eric, as Eric carried her bridal style and went into the sky. Sookie looked down at the beautiful lights below and how high she was. She looked back at Eric as they both smiled at each other and gave each other a kiss.

Sookie laughed hysterically when Eric was going down to land. Her stomach was sensitive to the gravity as they dropped down. "Are you okay lover?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Yes. Going down makes my stomach do flip flops and it tickles my insides." As she looked ahead of her. There stood a large beautiful house almost like a mini mansion made out of wood and stone. She couldn't believe this was Eric's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear fellow readers, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I got a new job and it really took my nights, which means exhaustion. But I love your reviews, favorites and followers! **

**I'm sorry for my grammar errors, sentence structure is my weakness because I'm highly functioning autistic and language structure is a little off. It's also because sometimes my head is faster than my hands when it comes to writing.**

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball (The story is mine!)**

Eric grabbed Sookie's hand and lead her towards his beautiful wooden and stone mansion. It looked like a ski lodge, or some house that looked like it belonged in the mountains somewhere. Not in the middle of Louisiana. As Sookie entered the house, she felt a sense of home. She felt an ease from her entire being. First thing she saw was the living room which had a stone stack fireplace, black leather couches, and some Viking artifacts that were on the shelves. Every wall was made out of wood. The lamps gave out natural lighting that made the whole place glow with warmth.

Sookie didn't grow up in Europe or was raised in the mountains, but she truly felt a sense of home. This place not only showed Eric's personality, but it showed that there was a sense of his history. "Eric, this place is so beautiful." she said while absorbing. As much as Eric was thinking of giving Sookie the grand tour, but he had other ideas. He sneaked behind her and picked her up with her shrieking in surprise. He carried her bridal style and vamped speed up to his bedroom suite. Eric let Sookie down on his king size bed. "My god Eric! Don't surprise me like that!" she hit him playfully. Eric smirked at her reaction. Once again Sookie looked around his bedroom and the bed. The room and the bed were huge. The bed however reminded her of two memories of Eric and herself. The bed posts were made out of wood, very close to the bed that they made love in, in their winter dream land. The bed had different sheets and comforter texture. The sheets were cream silk like the ones from her first dream she had with Eric . The comforter had a real fur blanket. Something told her that the blanket was made by Eric himself long ago. Sookie used one of her hands to touch the wonderful soft texture of the fur and the soothing silk. She knew her body was going to love sleeping like this.

She looked at Eric with a loving smile on her face. "I feel like you combined our two dream realities together." Eric was still standing settling between Sookie's legs as she sat on the bed.

Eric looked at her in confusion "How's that?"

"Well that time we 'became one' with our blood bonding, we were making love in that beautiful fur bed in our winter dream." Sookie said dreamily.

Eric smiled just as lovingly at her. "I remember. I thought we could have something from a dream and bring it to reality."

"Then there's this dream I had of you. It was the first dream right after I drank blood from you from sucking the bullets." Eric smirked for he knew that day too well, just as much as their 'first bonding' day and the first night he met her. Eric truly felt that he and Sookie had made so many landmark memories of their relationship. He can actually look back and laugh of their beginnings.

Then he stared at her in wonder. "I know you had a dream about me because that is the effect of the blood. But what kind of dream was it?"

Sookie smiled up at him and blushed a little. "It was beautiful, we were both...naked and we were resting on the silk sheeted bed in the Hotel Camilla that we were staying at. And we just talked so gently and intimately with each other."

Eric was deeply interested as he stared into Sookie's eyes. "What did we talk about?" he asked as he began to remove the thin straps from Sookie's dress. Sookie inhaled deeply as he caressed her shoulder while removing the strap. Sookie was too entranced by his touch. She looked in his beautiful icy blue eyes and saw love in them. She did the first move and she raised herself a little and kissed his smooth lips. The kiss sent shivers down Sookie's body as she tasted his mouth. Eric bent down a little and gave the same response with more passion. He kissed her until she was out of breath. Even though they had their reunion sex session at Fangtasia, but they craved for each other's touch and their love.

As they broke their kiss, Eric started kissing her neck teasing her smooth skin with his nibbling and licking as if he was preparing her for his bite. Sookie inhaled her breath as he kept on nibbling at her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding herself against his bulge. They both moaned for the friction that they longed for. Sookie began unbuttoning his shirt and touched his sculpted abs, his perfect chest. Eric stopped for a moment to remove the rest of his shirt. Sookie was surprised that he didn't rip it off. As Eric removed his shirt, Sookie then started undoing his pants.

"No, my lover.." Eric held her hands firmly. Sookie looked at him with disappointment. "You need to strip, it's unfair for you see me in my glory and I don't see you in yours." he said seductively. Sookie smiled and unzipped the side zipper of her dress, letting her breast become free from the dresses bounding. Eric couldn't control his fangs anymore as they popped out on their own accord, as he stared at her beautiful bounty. He truly has a fang-boner as well as another boner that was worked on with her hips.

Sookie never felt more turned on with fangs than before now. She went to kiss him again and started licking his sharp additions that made him what he is. Eric's eyes rolled back as his sensitive tips of his fangs were sending pleasure throughout his body as Sookie licked them. He thought he was going to explode from pleasure from his fangs. Sookie gave a few more licks on his fangs and she accidentally cut her tongue by one of them. Blood started dripping from her tongue and into his mouth. Eric kissed her with more fervor and started sucking on her tongue drinking her blood. He moaned and grinded his clothed bulge more against her panty-covered warmth. As Sookie was enjoying this, but in her heart she really wanted to make love to him. This was more than just a sexual need that they both miss. Sookie wanted to show Eric how much she loved him. "Eric...stop...Oh..Mmmm...stop!" As much as she really didn't want to stop, but if he didn't, he was going to climax in his pants.

Eric stopped in confusion "Those are words I thought I never hear you say lover. Especially of what we're doing."

"Eric I don't want you to stop, but I want to make love to you. We've already rushed our reunion back at Fangtasia. Now we're at your house, can we bless this bedroom with love instead of just lust?" Sookie asked lovingly. Eric smiled for relief. She wasn't saying stop, she just wanted to slow down and enjoy. He wanted the same thing that she wanted, he just got carried away like a horny teenager because of his fangs being touched and her blood being spilled in his mouth. Eric didn't need to answer her with words, he kissed her again with passion but taking his time and enjoying the sensation. Sookie got her silent answer as she continued to undo his pants. Of course he was commando, which no longer surprised Sookie.

Eric pushed her gently onto the bed and he laid on top of her. Sookie smiled lovingly at him as he started kissing her with all the love he had for her. She spread her legs a little for Eric to be comfortable resting on top of her. He was careful making sure that his weight didn't crush her. Then he traveled down her body a little giving her creamy breasts some attention. Taking his time by using his tongue to lick and suck her nipples. "Oh!" Sookie gasped as she arched her back and brought her hands to caress his scalp through his hair. He even used his regular teeth to give a little teasing bite.

As Eric gave attention to her breasts distracting her, he used his hands to rip off her underwear. "Eric! Great now I have no panties to wear tomorrow!"

"So? Walk around commando like I do." Eric said with a sexy smirk.

"Why? So you can have easy access whenever you feel horny?" Eric didn't say anything other than giving her a mischievous smile that answered her question.

"Then I might as well never do anything anymore. Because when I'll be walking around, all your going to be thinking is_ 'She's not wearing anything underneath, I can take her now!'_ You'll be doing that 24/7."

"You really think that's all I think about Ms. Stackhouse? That I'll I think about is sex?" Eric questioned her with a humor drama tone.

"Yes." she said straight forward.

Eric smirked and then howled with laughter "You're right lover, that's all I'll be wanting to do." Sookie looked at him with a _'I knew it'_ look.

Eric stopped laughing and went down on her without warning. "Oh Eric!" she gasped as she felt his tongue licking her folds. "Mmmm! Oh...oh..yes.." Sookie was lifting her hips as she was feeling the sensation. Eric actually had to hold her down with one of his hands. While the other hand began to penetrate her with two of his long fingers. Sookie was in heaven, Eric knew how to work his own personal magic that he has practiced for over a thousand years. He moaned for Sookie's heavenly taste from the juices that came out her from her arousal. "Eric,...Eric please I need you inside me! Please!"

Hearing Sookie beg for him to fill her was music to his ears. "My lover, you have no idea how much I wanted you to be mine. I wanted your blood, body, spirit, and your heart." He went up to kiss her and Sookie accepted it despite her juices being on his lips. As he was kissing her, he positioned his member at her entrance. He used the head of his cock to tease her opening as he heard her moan in excitement. As he kissed her again with a loving passion, his manhood slid inside of her slowly and sensually. Both of them moaned in ecstasy as they feel their reunion. Eric kept thrusting his hips and Sookie raises hers to meet his thrusts. Eric's passionate kisses were beyond an art skill, even when he puts his tongue in her mouth tasting her. Having him above her claiming her; in a bed with cream silk sheets just like her first dream, was an overwhelming sense of pleasure and happiness.

His thrusts became faster and faster as he is feeling himself and Sookie coming into their orgasm. Eric was hearing the sound of their flesh pounding together as he thrusted inside her. For him it was a big turn on, he didn't know how much longer he can take. For he finally got his mate, the woman he craved for, for several years. All he had in comfort was the memories of each other at the time when he lost his memories. Now he was getting his dream. This was the ultimate memory and many more to come.

"Oh..Ohh...Oh...yeeeaaauuhhh! Oh Eric!" Sookie's orgasm took over her body. Her legs wrapped around his hips so tightly making sure he was in her so deep as his cock can go. Which this started the release of his orgasm, he pounded into her using his top human speed or slow vampire speed.

"Oh Sookie!" Eric roared out his orgasm as he kept pounding inside her, releasing everything he had. Even though he didn't need it, but he collapsed on top of her inhaling unneeded breath. Sookie caressed his back and shoulder blades as she felt him relaxed. Sookie kissed on the top of his head as he laid his head on top of her breasts.

Sookie looked at him relaxing with his eyes closed. "Are you still with me?" Sookie joked.

Eric didn't open his eyes as he answered "Yeah, I'm just..." Eric didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Peaceful? Restful?" Sookie asked as she tried to fill in the blank of what he was trying to say.

"Peaceful and happy. Which I haven't felt since, I've spent time with you when my memories were gone."

"I know what you mean. I cried for dear life because I had to let you go. We had the most perfect time together."

"Then why didn't you give me a chance?" Eric opened his eyes with a little bit of sorrow.

"Now with Bill gone... I can answer that his blood kept clouding my judgment. I'm so sorry Eric."

"It doesn't matter, your here with me now." Eric got up to move over on Sookie's side. She moaned for the loss of his cock sliding out of her. Eric smirked a little "Sorry lover."

"Now I feel empty inside." she pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get back to having my cock inside you soon." Eric grinned. He laid down on his left side beside her. Sookie rolled on to her right side facing him and he grabbed and held her hand. He started giving her hand loving gentle kisses.

"This is it." Sookie said realizing the first dream of Eric was manifesting.

"What's it?"

"My first dream about you. We're doing it right now!"

"You never went back to that lover, what did we talk about in that dream of yours?" Eric asked more curiously.

"We were in the bed naked." Sookie said with a blush, despite that they just had sex two minutes ago.

"So far, so good." Eric commented.

"We were debating on me becoming a vampire. You were trying to convince me on how I have the right temperament for a vampire."

Eric smiled "My dream self is right. You do."

Sookie countered "I do not."

"My lover, I would love for you to become my child. Like me you have the thirst for life and you defend for those you love. You even defend me, even when I don't deserve it. You kill for those you love." Eric caressed her shoulder and had his forehead touching hers.

"The dream was exactly like this, Eric. Just talking and caressing each other. Then we made passionate love. It was so wonderful that I hated to wake up...and I found Bill right next to me. Right then and there I tried so hard to convince myself that it was your blood creating that romantic response."

Eric gave another kiss to her hand "Lover, there's only so much that vampire blood can do. However the blood can help you determine what kind of vampire you're dealing with. When it came to dreams about me, what are they like usually?"

"Always loving me, warning me sometimes about things. Most of the time you show love and passion."

"What are the dreams of Bill like?" Eric was deeply interested in the dream Bill interpretation. For Sookie has been dreaming about Eric like he was the prince charming, despite her cloud of judgment on him.

Sookie looked back in her memories "Bill was a little fearsome, he's always biting me or trying to show me some horrific vision." Sookie closed her eyes in shame for she should have paid attention to the dreams more. The evidence and clues to the vampires were in the dreams. "Oh my god! I really am stupid!"

"No lover, you're not stupid...just unaware. Now you're aware."

"So my dreams about you, were showing me the genuine you?"

"Well the side of me that's only for you. Only for Sookie."

Sookie eyed him suspiciously "Did you? Did you send those dreams to me?"

Eric had answer this in a way for her to understand "You dreamt a piece of me because you drank a piece of my blood. When you dream of a vampire, you see the piece of their spirit. Of course most vampires don't know that, especially young ones, so Compton had no idea that you were seeing the truthful side to him."

"So when we became one when we blood bonded, We were in a winter forest...was that...?"

"My home." Eric finished her sentence with a smile.

"Oh." Sookie now understood more of the magic of vampire blood. Eric began kissing her again. He was having a new habit now that he can't get enough of touching her in some form. Which reminded Sookie of something "Are you going to Sweden?"

"Yes, in two days." Sookie was a little sad for she and Eric are finally together and now he has to go away. "Would you like to come with me?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Sookie face brightened "Really?!"

"I think it's time for you to see the world outside of Louisiana and the United States. My homeland I would love for you to see it. Besides I need a beautiful woman by my arm to show off." he smirked.

"Please. You have Pam. You don't need a beautiful woman to show off." she teased,

"Okay... I need two beautiful women to show off. To show the world that's I'm the luckiest vampire in the world. Besides I want my mate by my side." Sookie was feeling tears threatening to come down. Having a full relationship with Eric was going to be an adventure for her.

"Yes Eric I'll go with you!" Sookie gave Eric a deep passionate kiss full of love and full of dreams that are about to come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(This message is the same on all three stories The Gift from Sookie to Save Eric, The Living Painting, and The True Ending Becomes the True Beginning)._**

**Thank you all dear readers for your comments, favorites, and followers. I apologize for the late update. Having my new job and tiring hours has left me exhausted. Plus I 'm writing not only these three stories but I'm also writing another story that I'm willing to have publish.**

**Plus I was in mourning...for my beloved cat has died unexpectedly. She was my baby. While I'm still visiting my mother, my father was watching over my cat back at home. This was such a shock, I cried my heart out. My cat was only three years old and there was nothing wrong with her (or so I thought). She died from a heart disease that's very common in cats. Vets to this day, don't know what causes this and it's undetectable until it's too late. The Vet has told my dad that I took very good care of her. There was nothing I could have done any better. Cats with this heart disease has a 1-8 year lifespan. For those who are reading this and has a cat...the disease is called ****Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. ****The only way to find this thing is through a sonogram. An X-ray would not pick this up. Just so you know, there's no cure. For the cat to live longer is for him/her to eat specific cat food that has the ingredient to help the heart. So that's my sob story. I still cry to this very day.**

**By the way, to my beloved readers...do any of you work as a literary agent or work in a publishing company? If any of you are and love my work please contact me through private messaging and tell me what you represent. If you are professional in this area, then please excuse my mistakes with spelling and grammar. Many times these stories were rushed to being published for several reasons. Thank You.**

**Don't worry readers, no matter how late I update. I won't leave a story hanging. Anyway on with the story! Thank You for your patience.**

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball**

**P.S. For those who speak Swedish, I apologize ahead of time if the language is wrong. I got the translation from Google translator.**

Sookie was beyond excited as she was looking out the window of the plane. A thirteen hour flight from Shreveport, Louisiana to Stockholm, Sweden. First time ever for her to be out of the United States. Seeing where Eric grew up...or somewhat close to it, gives Sookie a feeling of being more connected to Eric. He promised her that he's going to bring her to Viking museums, landmarks, and give her his history and heritage. Sookie was thrilled. She was going to know Eric's beginnings before he became a vampire. In Sookie's eyes it just makes Eric seem more human.

Before they left, Eric got Sookie a little present. For not only the trip but for their relationship. Sookie was now committed to Eric, so he got her a Rosetta Stone language program in Swedish. Even though Eric will be teaching Sookie his language but this is for when he's resting and can't provide the information.

Eric was in his travel coffin sleeping, the same goes for Pam. Sookie felt like every once in a while she felt like she had to check on them. Making sure that their travel coffins weren't disturbed in a way. They were flying in a private jet. There were full dining foods and drinks for both human and vampire parties. Including tons of movies to watch from to occupy the time. Sookie went to Eric's travel coffin and touched the cover. She laid her head down and closed her eyes trying to feel Eric through their bond. For a couple of minutes later she felt love and comfort coming from him. Sookie smiled as she looked out the plane window again. The sun was setting, she knew at this point in time that Eric is awake. He was just waiting for the sun to set.

"Bra kväll, Eric (Good Evening, Eric)." she said to the closed coffin in Swedish. Sookie wanted to show him that she's learning. She felt major waves of pride emotion coming from him. "Jag har saknat dig (I missed you)." she kissed the lid of his travel coffin. Then she went back into her seat and did more Swedish language studying.

An hour went by. Sookie was so engrossed into the program that she didn't hear Eric walked to her and sat down by the seat next to her and started kissing her neck with little nip bites. "Ah!" she jumped and then laughed when Eric continued his little vampire hickey kisses around her neck and shoulder. "You startled me!" Eric smirked.

"Jag har saknat dig också min älskare. Min gudinna. Jag vill bara hänföra dig. Du vänder mig på när du talar svenska. Jag hoppas att du lär dig fula ord på svenska. Så du kan använda dem i sovrummet. (I missed you too my lover. My goddess. I just want to ravish you. You turn me on when you speak Swedish. I hope you learn dirty words in Swedish. So you can use them in the bedroom.)" Eric kept kissing her as he was talking to her in Swedish. Of course Sookie was still in the beginners level that she didn't understand a word he said.

"Eric, honey...I didn't understand a word you said." Sookie said giggling.

Eric mocked being hurt "What? How could you not understand me? Is this Rosetta Stone thing not working? It said you can learn the language within 15 minutes!"

Sookie rolled her eyes as she was trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. She loved it when he was being playful. "Not the whole language, Eric! Just several words. A sentence maybe."

"Then that's false advertising!" Eric said chuckling as Sookie was laughing with him. Then Eric kissed her on the lips passionately. He let his tongue slide inside her mouth tasting her as she was tasting him. Sookie and Eric went from playful to lustful in a matter of seconds. That's one the things Sookie loved about her relationship so far with Eric, he gets turned on by her no matter what they're doing. They started to moan in pleasure as they got to touching some sensitive areas of their bodies through the clothing.

Then they heard "Go and get a fucking room." Pam said dryly. Sookie didn't realize that she was almost ready to have sex with Eric on the plane in front for the flight attendants to see. Eric growled at Pam for her interuption...again.

"Pam. You have seen me have sex before with other women...in front of you and sometimes...next to you!"

"Eric!" Sookie blushed for his bluntness. "Come on, we can't have sex on the plane!"

Eric raised his eyebrow at her and at the same time gave her a smirk that says 'try me'. "Lover, hur jag inbjuder dig att bli medlem i Mile High Club? Jag ska gärna hjälpa dig att bli medlem. (Lover, how about I invite you to become a member of the Mile High Club? I'll gladly help you become a member)." Sookie still didn't understand a word he said. Of course Pam did and she was snickering.

"Again honey, I don't understand a single word...except lover. That part I got and something about a Mile High Cub."

At this point Pam was laughing at Sookie's innocence, "Sookie, he just invited you to have sex with him on the plane. That's what the Mile High Club is and he wants you to be a member."

"Do people really do that on planes?!"

"They try to. Unfortunately many of the flight attendants try to stop that kind of fun especially after September 11th. Everything became strict when comes to flying. Since this is a private plane we can do what we please, lover." Eric said seductively.

"Eric Northman, I may be commited to you and I'm planning to be in your life for the rest of my days on earth. However I'm not going to have sex with you on the plane with some people watching! I'm still a lady despite all the supernatural experiences that I have went through." Eric pouted and felt a little disappointed. "I just thought we going to have a little bit of fun."

"Sorry baby." Eric growled annoyingly when Sookie called him that or any woman for that matter. He was over a thousand years old and women for some reason kept wanting to call him baby.

One of the flight attendants overheard the conversation. When she first saw Eric, she immediately thought that he'll take a bite out of her instead of the fangbanger he came with. She had no idea how much Sookie means to Eric. She came using her best sexy walk and gave Eric a seductive smile. "Sir, we'll be landing in Stolkhom in just about an hour. Would you like anything to eat or have any other needs taken care of?" Sookie's head shot up when she heard the flight attendant's offer. Not only the offer got her blood boiling but her thoughts were pornographic images of Eric and herself having primal sex in the in the plane's lavatory. Eric felt this anger and extreme need of possession coming from Sookie. He stared at her wondering what is going to do.

Then Sookie was going to do something that she thought she was never going to do. Only just a couple of minutes ago she told Eric and Pam she wasn't going to have sex with him on the plane. Luckily for her she was wearing a knee length dress, which means easy access and coverage. Sookie got out of her seat and staddled Eric right in front of the flight attendant. She used both of her hands to cradle Eric's face and kissed him passionately while grinding her hips against his. Eric moaned loudly in pleasure as he kissed Sookie back with passion while grinding hips against hers. Then Sookie stopped and looked at the flight attendant. "Mam, this sexy vampire you're serving is MINE! He only feeds and gets pleasure from ME! How dare you offering services, when I sitting right next to him!" Eric was bewildered, shocked, and fulled with lust when Sookie had just let her possesive side through. Eric loved it and turned him on to an extremly high level.

The flight attendant got pissy with a scowl look on her face. She walked away thinking _'Fucking Slut, she doesn't deserve him.'_

Sookie was just about to say something back at her for her insulting thought. Eric had other ideas, he grabbed her face and started kissing her that is filled with lust and desire. At that moment Sookie's shyness went away. Eric unzipped his pants and pushed Sookie's panties to the side and slid inside her. Both of them moaned at the connection and started moving into a rythem, totally oblivious to anyone who's there.

"Unbelievable!" Pam moaned in complaint with her fangs out. "Wasn't it just a couple of minutes ago she said she would never have sex on the plane?! Because it was unladylike?!" Pam said mimicking Sookie's accent and voice tone.

Eric kept thrusting his hips as he responded to Pam's remark " Ah...oh yeah!...What's wrong Pamela? Oh!... Jealous?"

"Of course. You get laid and have fun, while I get none."

Eric kissed Sookie's top breasts that were exposed through the dress. "Take the flight attendant...hmmm...I'm sure you can pursue her to join you." Pam arched an eyebrow. She got up to pursue her moment in the Mile High Club.

Sookie looked at him in question "Honey, the flight attendant is not...Oh!... a lesbian."

Eric gave one last thrust inside of Sookie before they both climaxed. Their sexual union was so quick and extreme because of the people nearby watching. Sookie had no idea that this was so pleasurable. Letting others know that you're having sex and not caring what other people think. They both calmed down from their high.

"Lover, that doesn't stop Pam at all. Most of the time they'll accept her offer. Doesn't matter that they're straight." Eric gave Sookie a passionate kiss as he carefully slid out of her and zipped his jeans. "By the way lover, I love it when you're possessive over me. You have no idea how much that turns me on."

Sookie kissed him back in return "I think I have the idea." then she returned to her seat right next to him.

Out the window of the plane she was seeing islands of cities down below. Eric hovered over her shoulder to take a look himself. "We're probably over Ireland or England right now." Sookie's excitement grew for they were close to Eric's homeland. Eric held her hand and gave her a smile. "Can't wait lover?"

"This trip is going to be amazing." Sookie felt like a kid going on an adventure. Eric had seen pretty much seen the whole world because he's so old. Through Sookie and his new relationship with her. He's going to see it with new eyes.


End file.
